


Mixed Signals

by Desbelleschoses



Series: Unofficial Rulebook for Reckless Ninja [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/pseuds/Desbelleschoses
Summary: Kakashi is seriously injured while on a mission. He and Tenzo are forced to take a short rest near the Village Hidden in the Grass until Kakashi can travel without re-opening his wound. Kakashi ANBU era. KakaYama.





	Mixed Signals

The constant rain soaked through their pants, their shoes, and even their undershirts, which were not nearly as water-resistant as they had been told. Kakashi’s silver bangs were plastered to his face beneath his hound mask, which concealed his grimace as he continued to push himself from branch to branch. His arm was wrapped around his kouhai’s shoulders, relying on him for support at an increasingly alarming rate. He felt the bandages around his torso seep, but whether it was sweat, rain, or blood, he had no way of knowing. They needed to stop; they’d made only a third of the distance they needed to cross, and he was torturing himself over this fact far worse than his physical pain.

The last blow to his pride came when his foot slipped out from underneath him. His footfall on the mossy branch tore the parasite from the branch, and his hold was lost. Tenzo was able to recover, using Kakashi’s momentum to swing them back to safety. He lowered his senpai to the branch, helping him lean against the massive tree trunk. The cat-eyes carved into his mask showed his worry, and Kakashi looked to his left, indignant.

“Let me see,” Tenzo dropped to a knee between Kakashi’s legs and reached for the hem of his undershirt. A gloved hand swatted him away.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi growled. “We need to keep moving.”

“Sit still.” The harsh edge of his kouhai’s tone took Kakashi by surprise. He allowed his partner to pull his undershirt up, wincing when fingers slid against the bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

“You’re bleeding.” The word _again_ hung unspoken between them. “We have to stop for the night.”

“We can’t.”

“We can, and we will.”

“I’m your captain, Cat,” Kakashi hissed, using Tenzo’s codename. “We can’t risk stopping until we get back to the village. It’s pretty clear that we’re ANBU. Even if you make us shelter, a house this deep in the forest is a clear mark.”

“Then we don’t stay in the forest.” Tenzo narrowed his eyes. “I’m not asking for permission, Hound. As your second-in-command, I take over when you aren’t able to lead. Which, clearly, you aren’t.” He set his pack on the branch and opened it, removing his painted mask and placing it inside. It was a fight to get Kakashi’s from him, but he won out in the end.

Kakashi snatched his traveler’s cloak from Tenzo when he tried to fasten it for him. Tenzo didn’t care much; if he wanted to pout, let him. It was only going to get worse, anyway. He helped his senpai to his feet before turning around, scooping the indignant ninja onto his back.

“Maa-” Kakashi began, struggling to free himself.

“Shut up, Senpai.” Tenzo took off, and his speed made Kakashi hold on with his arms around his kouhai’s neck. It was that, or let himself be jostled with each step. Like a child, Kakashi pulled up the hood of his cloak, as though someone would recognize him in his embarrassment. Shielding himself from the rain, he let his forehead rest in the crook of Tenzo’s neck. He smelled of sandalwood and pine and rain itself, although he didn’t know if this was a result of their current environment.

Relieved that Kakashi did as he was told, Tenzo was able to focus on getting them out of the weather. They’d passed a village on their way through Hidden Grass country, a detour they had taken to get to the Hidden Stone without crossing into Hidden Rain territory. If he remembered correctly, it was somewhere near Tenchi Bridge. Stopping in a Grass-controlled village was a risk, even though the small nation had recently aligned itself with the Land of Fire; the treaty was too new to be stable.

Kakashi was cumbersome to carry. Tenzo was rapidly catching up to his senpai in height and weight, but Kakashi still had a few inches and several pounds on him – a fact which he clung to proudly, clearly threatened by the idea that he would be outgrown. Clearly, he was more exhausted than he let on; it was a matter of minutes before Kakashi stopped supporting his own weight, falling against Tenzo’s back and shoulders. Stubborn idiot.

Tenzo praised every god he’d heard of when the trees gave way to open plains. The rain stung as it beat down, his speed making things worse, but he could see buildings in the distance through the hazy downpour. He concentrated chakra in the soles of his feet, pushing himself further and faster. He didn’t have much left, but if he could just make it into the town…

He practically stumbled through the door to the inn, where water pooled around his feet as it dripped off of both him and Kakashi. He was panting, but still he held his companion on his back. The innkeeper rushed to their aid with fresh towels, which Tenzo took with gratitude. He dried his face before setting Kakashi on the floor, doing his best to rub the moisture from his skin. His senpai’s head hung limply, causing him worry.

“Your name, dear?” The innkeep asked, already behind the counter.

“Yamato,” Tenzo provided his code name. “And Naoki. We’ll take whatever you have.” He grabbed the second towel, now that the first was too soaked to be of any use.

“The only thing I have-”

“Please, we’ll take it.”

The inkeep retrieved a key and walked across the foyer, giving it to Tenzo. He looked up at her in gratitude. “Thank you. I’m so sorry about this.” He bent down and lifted his companion. “I’ll be down to clean the water as soon as-”

“Don’t worry about it, dear. It’s only rainwater. Go on, now. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Tenzo repeated, leaving the woman behind as he climbed the stairs. The character for 6 was etched into the wooden tag attached to the key, and he let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t have to climb more stairs. He struggled to shift Kakashi far enough out of the way to unlock and open the door, kicking it shut behind them once he got them inside. The key clattered on the desk, and Tenzo headed straight for the bathroom. The best place he found to set his senpai was the floor of the shower.

Working as quickly as he could, he stripped his senpai of his wet clothing. His skin was cold to the touch, and Tenzo removed his own gloves so that he could use friction to bring some color back to his extremities. With great care, he peeled Kakashi’s undershirt from his skin, doing his best to leave the bandages in place. Kakashi was responsive enough to move as Tenzo guided him.

His bandages were stained red, the color fading as it radiated out along the white cloth, carried along by the rainwater. Tenzo needed to prioritize. Getting Kakashi warm took precedence over changing his dressing.

Unceremoniously, Tenzo tugged off Kakashi’s sandals, tossing them into the pile accumulating by the drain. He ignored the mumbled, incoherent protest voiced by his senpai, too occupied with the task at hand to scold him properly. He’d had enough of Kakashi’s damned pride.

“You’re hypothermic. I don’t want to hear it,” Tenzo snapped, giving Kakashi a terrifying glare. Kakashi relented as though wounded, thankfully giving up his fight against Tenzo’s hands, which worked to tug his pants down his thighs and over his knees. “C’mon, Senpai,” he encouraged as he wrapped Kakashi in one of the robes hanging from the bathroom door. He worked his fingers with friction from his palms. “Don’t make me tell Yugao that the rain beat you.”

Kakashi flinched away when the wet fabric of his kouhai’s cloak brushed against his exposed calf. Biting back a swear, Tenzo pulled it off, remembering that, while not hypothermic, his body temperature was sure to be on the decline as well. He made sure that Kakashi was supported against the shower wall, steady enough that he wouldn’t collapse, before stripping himself of his weather-worn uniform. Following his own protocol, he cinched the other robe shut around his waist before getting back to the task at hand.

He slipped an arm underneath Kakashi’s, which he draped over his own shoulders. With some coaxing, Tenzo was able to help him to his feet. Progress was slow, but soon he’d lowered his senpai down onto the bed, where he covered him with as many blankets as he could find.

From his pack, Tenzo withdrew a kunai and his medical kit. He sat on the edge of the bed, coaxing Kakashi to move slightly to give him enough room.

“Tenzo…” Kakashi complained. This was a good sign. He hadn’t spoken in over an hour.

His kouhai made a noncommittal grunt, his mouth occupied as he held the kunai between his teeth. Rough hands pushed the robe off Kakashi’s shoulders and pulled the fabric to his waist, exposing his bandaged wound. Tenzo took the kunai in hand and carefully cut the bandages, and Kakashi physically had to keep himself from flinching at the cold sensation of metal on his bare skin.

He’d reopened his wound. Aware that his reprimands would fall on deaf ears, Tenzo dried and cleaned the wound before coating it with salve. Obediently, Kakashi kept his arms raised so that he could wind fresh bandages around his abdomen, which he tore with his teeth when he had enough length to knot it.

Independently, Kakashi slipped his arms back inside his robe, settling further down in the warmth of the blankets. From the way Tenzo repacked the med kit, it was clear that he was angry. Kakashi theorized that, if he was silent and still, perhaps his kouhai wouldn’t notice him until he had a chance to calm down.

His eyes explored the room, which was almost spartan in its comforts. A screen door most likely formed a pathway out onto a balcony. The wall on the other side of the room was decorated with a few sparse frames of calligraphy, hanging above a wooden desk. To the left of the desk was the bathroom door. On his right remained the door to the room and a dresser. He noted, to his never-ending curiosity, that he occupied the only bed in the room. The presence of nightstands on either side told him that the room was intended for two.

“It’s all they had,” Tenzo spoke from the desk, where he packed away the kit and his kunai.

“I don’t mind.”

“Good.”

Kakashi was taken aback by the harsh tone. His exposed face betrayed him; he could see it in Tenzo’s eyes. Apparently, he’d become too reliant on his mask or hound face plate to conceal any emotion that didn’t reach his eye. Tenzo bristled, looking for all the world like an angry kitten. Slowly, his body relaxed, culminating in an exasperated sigh when he snapped the pack closed.

Kakashi knew better than to ask what he’d done to upset Tenzo. Bringing it up would only stoke the flames. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from speaking. Once the urge had passed, he decided to test the waters. “Could you bring me my book?”

Thankfully, he seemed to remain in Tenzo’s good graces. The fact that he didn’t leave the bed to get it himself probably had a heavy hand in keeping him there. Tenzo pulled the blue-covered, dimestore novel out of Kakashi’s pack and brought it to him.

“Yo.” Kakashi tried to get his attention when Tenzo refused to look at him.

Tenzo held up his hand, palm out, toward Kakashi. “Thirty minutes,” he stated, eyes flickering to Kakashi’s face. “I need a warm shower, and our clothes need to be hung to dry. Just give me that.”

Kakashi nodded, his lips drawn into a thin line. He’d really backed himself into a corner, this time. He drew his tongue across the pad of his thumb before skimming through the pages of his book, searching for where he’d left off. The corners had been dog-eared so many times that he couldn’t tell anymore. As his eyes settled on the page, he heard the door to the bathroom click shut. A moment later, the water began to run.

He sunk back into the pillows, feeling like he was a child subjected to a time-out. Full of self-righteous annoyance, he buried his nose in the book, mentally reciting the lines as he read them for the hundredth time.

* * *

 

Exactly thirty minutes later, Tenzo reappeared from the bathroom. His cheeks were rosy from the heat, and steam followed him out the door. His robe had been discarded in favor of the towel wrapped around his hips. His hand was occupied with rubbing his damp hair with a hand towel, doing his best to wick away the moisture. The result made his brown locks stand on end in random places. Kakashi bit back an amused snort as he watched his companion just over the top of his book. His eyes darted back to the page when he saw Tenzo shift his weight to turn around.

“Where’d you put the supply scroll?”

Kakashi shut his book, leaving a finger between the pages, and looked over at Tenzo. “It’s in my pack, where it always is.”

He huffed, digging through the pack a second time. “No, it’s not.”

“Look in yours.”

Tenzo blinked slowly, exhaling through his nose. “I have. Kakashi-senpai, tell me you didn’t lose it.”

“Maa, I’m not that reckless.”

Tenzo puffed out one of his cheeks in frustration, making a popping sound with his lips when he exhaled. He took a moment to tighten his towel before upending Kakashi’s pack, much to his senpai’s dismay. Three scrolls rolled off the desk and onto the floor, which Tenzo had to chase down and pick up. He set the blue and green scrolls back on the desk before unfurling the red one, which was dotted throughout with summoning seals.

He formed a hand sign and released the third, frowning when a bag of food pills appeared instead of clothing. When he packed the scroll, everything had a proper place, and it was easy to find where he placed what he needed. Kakashi clearly messed with his system. “Senpai…” he groaned.

Kakashi lifted himself out of bed and tied his robe at the waist before walking over to the desk. “I think it’s the fifth…” he mused, rolling the scroll out further before summoning from the fifth seal. When he was correct, he kept himself from showing relief. It was a lucky guess on his part. Tenzo picked through the articles wordlessly, and Kakashi frowned, the bridge of his nose crinkling. “You’re mad at me.” It was an observation rather than a question.

“I’m not mad.”

“Annoyed, then.”

“I really don’t want to do this right now, Senpai.”

“So, I’m right.”

“No shit,” The words escaped Tenzo’s mouth before he could catch himself. He whipped around, visibly startling his companion.

When did he get so tall? Kakashi didn’t have to tilt his head to look him in the eye anymore. With a start, he realized that Tenzo’s shoulders were broader than his own. If he wanted to, his kouhai could probably meet him on even ground in a fight. His pride took a blow at the revelation, but Kakashi did his best to remain nonchalant. His hands rested in the pockets of his robe, and he did his best to use his exposed face to his advantage, smiling to disarm Tenzo.

“Oh, my god.” Tenzo ground his teeth in frustration. “Damn it, Kakashi, I’m serious! You may be older than me by a few years, but damn it, get off your high horse and just _listen_ to me for once!” The finger that poked Kakashi in the shoulder felt like a knife. “You don’t think about reopening your wound, or pushing yourself too hard, or spending too long in the rain that you become hypothermic. I _heal_ , Kakashi. You don’t. Not like I do. If you would just stop to think every once in a while, maybe we’d know where things are, or you won’t injure yourself!”

Shock was painted across Kakashi’s face. Sure, he could be stubborn, but he had no idea that it bothered Tenzo this badly. The man was patient to a fault, and it was easy to forget. Most people thought Kakashi was rude for always being late, or for speaking offhandedly; the truth was, he simply didn’t think that way.

Tenzo tried to backpedal, aware that he’d crossed the line. Technically, they were still on a mission, and swearing at the captain wasn’t exactly permitted in the ANBU handbook. He covered his eyes with one hand, swallowing a groan. “Forget it. I’m getting dressed.”

“I’m sorry.”

He peered through his fingers, studying his senpai. Kakashi looked down and to his left, his lips turned into a frown. He was such a sight that Tenzo almost forgave him. Almost. He lowered his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for Kakashi to continue.

“You were worried about me. I was reckless. That’s why you’re upset.” The scroll had nothing to do with it. “I put you in a bad situation because I was angry with myself.” Kakashi looked back up and took a step closer to Tenzo. “So, I’m sorry.”

Seeing that he was sincere, Tenzo uncrossed his arms and leaned back against the desk, supporting himself with his arms on either side of his hips. “What if I did the same thing?” he prompted, hoping Kakashi could see the situation from his point of view.

“But you wouldn’t have,” Kakashi pointed out. “My kouhai knows better. You keep me in check.”

“I should be paid double for it.” Tenzo made a quip; this was a sure sign that Kakashi had been forgiven. “Speaking of which, you should be in bed, warming up and resting.”

“You know, I read somewhere that sharing body heat is one of the most effective ways to combat hypothermia.” Kakashi grinned devilishly and tried to close the distance between himself and Tenzo. His kouhai extended an arm, his hand pressed against his senpai’s chest, as he looked at him in disapproval.

“Bed. Now.”

“Maa, someone’s being bossy.”

“For the love of-” Tenzo sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Kakashi laughed. Not a chuckle, not a short burst, but a laugh. To his relief, his senpai did as he was told, crossing the room and climbing back underneath the sheets. He resisted temptation by reciting the list of priorities in his mind. Dress. Get food. Repack Kakashi’s pack that he’d upended. Dry their traveling clothes.

Mind refocused, Tenzo picked up his clothes and re-entered the bathroom. He shut the door on a whining protest from his senpai that he didn’t listen to, feeling it was for the best. He knew that Kakashi was trying to get back on his good side in the only way he knew how, but his flirtations were unwelcome until Tenzo could feel secure with their temporary accommodations. He hung his towel over the rack before pulling on his civilian clothes – a black zip-up jacket, jeans, and a tee shirt – to blend in as much as possible. He just hoped that Kakashi would listen long enough for him to return with dinner.

* * *

 

Kakashi shifted in disdain as Tenzo opened the front of his robe so that he could get a look at the bandages. “I told you, I’m fine,” he complained.

“Stop acting like a child,” Tenzo scolded, placing a hand on his left shoulder to keep him still long enough to examine the dressing. Blood had seeped into the cloth, but it was only a margin of what it had been just hours before. “I’ll change them before you go to sleep; you should be okay until then.”

“You have terrible bedside manner.”

“I’m not a medical nin. That’s not in the black ops training regimen.” Tenzo released his hold on Kakashi and sat up straight, legs crossed in front of him as he sat on the bed. “Although, I think I have enough authority to say you’re in the clear from hypothermia.”

“Good. We’ll head out in the morning, then.”

“Not so fast, Kakashi-senpai. We’re not going anywhere until you’re not at risk of opening your wound. We’re getting you home on your own two feet, like it or not.”

“Lord Hiruzen-”

“Can wait another day for our report.”

Tenzo was making that face Kakashi hated, the one that said he wasn’t going to back down. Kakashi huffed. “You’re going to make me sit here another day? What am I supposed to do?”

“Rest. Relax. There’s even a hot spring, if you keep your bandages out of the water.”

His eyes brightened at the last suggestion, just like Tenzo knew they would.

“We can go, if you behave yourself.”

Kakashi beamed. Unwilling to risk his chance, he climbed out of bed slowly, careful of his side. His pack, still empty on the desk, had a cotton face mask inside; it was a precautionary measure he always took, and he couldn’t wear his undershirt in the spring, after all. He hooked the elastic behind his ears and tugged it up over his nose.

“You coming?” Kakashi asked over his shoulder as he slipped on the inn’s courtesy footwear.

“Do I have a choice?” Tenzo retorted, but the way he smiled showed that he would follow. “Are you going to put on actual clothes?”

“I’d just take them back off,” Kakashi countered, arching his scarred eyebrow. He knew Tenzo was shy, but really, that made no sense to him. It wasn’t as if he were parading naked down the hall. A robe was a robe. With a hand sign, he removed toiletries from the summoning scroll. Tenzo might have showered, but he hadn’t had the chance. He waited for his kouhai before exiting the room, making sure to grab the key on their way out.

Their trek down the hall was short, no more than a handful of meters between them and the men’s bath. Kakashi disrobed without pretense, casually tossing his robe into the basket he’d claimed as his own. Tenzo took his time, folding each article of clothing as he removed it before placing it in the basket beside Kakashi’s. By the time he turned around, Kakashi was seated on a wooden stool, in the middle of scrubbing himself with the bar of soap.

Tenzo took the empty stool to his senpai’s right, borrowing the bottle of shampoo that sat between them. “I thought you showered,” Kakashi spoke, focused on rubbing away a streak of dirt with his knuckles on his bicep.

After wetting his hair, Tenzo poured the soap into his hand and lathered it with the other. “I did, but it’s just common courtesy.”

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. “So considerate.”

Tenzo didn’t respond, his fingers too busy scrubbing away the oil and dirt from his hair. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he tended to the back of his neck. He jumped when he felt another set of hands on his head, but his protest died into a sound akin to a purr as the fingers ran against his scalp. Cheeks red, he hissed, “Senpai.” Now wasn’t the time or place.

“Maa, no one’s here.” Beneath his words was the thought _just let me_. Tenzo did just that, and he felt his muscles relax at the pleasant attention. “I’m still getting used to it being short. It hasn’t looked like this since we met.”

That’s right… he hadn’t cut his hair in six years. Before he could reply, Kakashi’s hand tilted his chin up, and water ran through his hair and down his back, rinsing away the soap. He closed his eyes as the process repeated twice, then three times more.

To his regret, the tactile sensation stopped. He looked up as he wiped the water from his face, straightening his spine once more. Beside him, Kakashi was rubbing shampoo into his own hair, almost as though Tenzo had imagined the whole thing. The closer he got to his senpai, the stranger he seemed. After his escapade at the bonfire, Tenzo thought he’d made sense of it all. But, lately, Kakashi had been testing him, seeing how far he could go before being reprimanded.

Sure, Tenzo was the more reserved one, the one who thought about consequences and timing and privacy, but he didn’t think he’d done anything to make Kakashi think the advances were unwelcome. Even so, after each brief incident, the white-haired shinobi would back away, like a dog who’d been kicked one to many times. He didn’t pretend to understand, but he accepted the erratic behavior as a part of his senpai. Whatever… _this_ … was, the fact that it existed was good enough for Tenzo, at least for the time being.

After running water through his hair, Kakashi stood and gave a languid stretch up until his spine popped, a sight which Tenzo thoroughly appreciated while he had the chance. Before he could be caught staring, he gathered their toiletries and set them in an empty cubby, trading them for two towels. He was very sure to look his senpai in the face when he handed one over, earning a smile that extended to Kakashi’s dark eyes.

He took advantage of the opportunity to slip outside first. He set his towel on the edge of the spring and lowered his body into the hot water. It was warmer than those he was used to in Konoha, but it didn’t take long to adjust. With a contented sigh, he sank down onto an outcropping, which allowed him to sit while leaning back, elbows supporting his torso at the edge.

Kakashi could only wade in to his hips, much to his chagrin. He draped his towel over his shoulders as he complained, “You look too comfortable. If you don’t want me to get my bandages wet, don’t make me jealous.”

Only Kakashi could come up with logic that convoluted. Tenzo opened one eye. “Are you serious?”

The noise Kakashi made wasn’t an answer. He briefly considered placating his partner by wading into the shallower edge of the spring, but the knot that formed in his stomach told him it was a good idea to maintain some distance. For the briefest moment, a spark flew through Kakashi’s eyes.

That son of a bitch. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was playing Tenzo like a shamisen and thought he was getting away with it. Was this payback for making him rest? Or, perhaps, for yelling at him earlier? Whatever it was, Kakashi clearly had a reason. One he didn’t plan on sharing, it seemed. Well, two could play that game. Difficult as it was, Tenzo looked away, tilting his head to the darkening sky.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. The attention he’d been enjoying stopped so suddenly that he was sure Tenzo had figured him out. With disappointment, he knew that, if his kouhai didn’t want to play, he couldn’t make him. As far out as he was, he couldn’t even get close to him without risking some sort of infection from the water in his wound. For the moment, they were locked in a stalemate.

After counting two minutes, Tenzo opened his eyes. Unabashedly, Kakashi was watching him, not even trying to save face when he was caught. Luckily, his steam-reddened cheeks concealed the blush that crept up his neck as his heart stopped. He felt pinned in place, like the other man’s wolfish gaze planned on devouring him whole.

Thankful that his lips were concealed, Kakashi smirked in satisfaction. He was getting the result he wanted, and he was winning. Afraid he’d give himself away, he broke eye contact first, biting back a chuckle when he heard Tenzo’s ragged breathing. It was almost too easy. He hummed to himself before wading to the edge of the spring. His hands rested on either side of him, and he pulled himself up and out of the water so that he was sitting on the ledge.

“Are you done?” Tenzo asked, and Kakashi was thrilled to hear the disappointment in his voice.

“I think so. Are you coming?” Kakashi used the end of the towel draped around his shoulders to wipe the sweat from his face.

“I’m gonna wait a minute.”

“Alright, I can wait.”

“No, no. You go on ahead. I’ll meet you back at the room.”

With a shrug, Kakashi got to his feet before wrapping his towel around his waist. “Suit yourself. You’ll cook if you stay in there too long, though.” A lazy wave over his shoulder, and he was gone.

Tenzo sank down into the water until only his eyes showed. He’d lost. He’d lost miserably, in fact. The erection he fought to keep down was evidence enough. God damn Kakashi Hatake. He took several minutes to calm and compose himself before giving in to meditative thought. He couldn’t keep doing this. He wasn’t like Kakashi, who didn’t care about titles or labels or anything, really. Tenzo lived life methodically, and their game of cat-and-mouse needed to end. Cards on the table. Terrified as he was of the outcome, at least he’d know one way or the other. If things went south, well, he’d been offered a squad of his own several times in the ANBU. They’d love him to take them up on the offer. Just a single signature, and he wouldn’t be Kakashi’s right hand man anymore.

Once he made up his mind, Tenzo climbed out of the spring. His tan skin was flushed pink from his head to his toes, quite literally. For propriety’s sake, he secured his towel around his waist before walking back into the changing room, even though he knew no one else would be there. Upon approaching his locker, he saw that Kakashi’s robe and shoes were gone, along with the toiletries they’d brought with them. Aware of each movement, he dressed himself, thinking of just what to say when he entered the room.

The thought plagued him as he walked down the hall, and his body froze when his fingertips made contact with the doorknob. He steadied himself with a deep breath before entering the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kakashi lay on top of the bedspread, one arm holding his book, the other bent behind his head for support. One leg was extended and the other was bent at the knee in his usual position. He’d shed the robe in favor of actual clothing, which, for Kakashi, seemed to consist of a pair of boxers, the same cloth mask, and nothing else. “Yo,” he greeted his partner without looking away from his book. The paper hissed against itself when he turned the page.

“What are you doing, Senpai?”

“Reading.” His eyes flicked over to the door. “I’m almost done with _Paradise_ , so _Violence_ is in my pack, if you want. It’s the sequel, but you don’t have to read them in order.”

Tenzo shook his head, deciding it was better not to ask what a book titled _Make-out Violence_ could possibly entail. “That’s not what I mean. What are you doing with…” he made a series of grandiose hand gestures that said nothing at all, “ _this_?”

Kakashi sat up and closed his book, admitting, “I don’t follow.”

“Please don’t make me say it.”

“Tenzo, I swear, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t understand!” he exclaimed, stomping his foot like a petulant child. “Are you flirting with me? Are you not flirting with me? Do you like me? Do you like me as more than your kouhai? Why do you keep _fucking doing what you’re doing?_ Because you’re going to make me have a fucking heart attack and I can’t deal with this!” Kakashi gaped at him, eyes wide in surprise and confusion. “And then you look at me like that! Like I’m crazy! But I’m not crazy, because what happened at Anko’s house and the bonfire _definitely_ happened but then we just act like it didn’t-” He paused long enough to catch his breath, having spoken all his questions in a single go. “You make me want to _fucking scream_.” His eyes burned with wildfire. “Just tell me what you _want_ , Kakashi!”

Tenzo stood, panting, his eyes boring holes into Kakashi’s chest as he waited for an answer. Cautiously, he got to his feet and walked around the foot of the bed so that he could be at Tenzo’s level. He left several feet between them, reading his body language and taking the necessary precautions. He closed his eyes for a moment, considering his next move. He reached up and took the elastic straps off his ears and dropped the cloth mask to the floor. In his soul, he knew it was important that he not hide for this. Tenzo deserved that much. He deserved more than he could possibly give, but this was a start.

“I thought you knew.” The words formed on Kakashi’s lips, although he didn’t feel like he was the one saying them. Before Tenzo had a chance to speak, he took advantage of the opportunity he had. “I really thought… you knew.” He was repeating himself, unable to put together another sentence. Frustrated with himself, he gave up on words altogether. He took a risk and closed the space he’d left as a buffer, catching Tenzo’s face in his hands as he kissed him, more softly than he’d ever done before.

At Anko’s, the kiss was rough, unexperienced, pressured. The night of the bonfire, it was full of desperation and longing, burning with desire.

Now, his lips barely brushed against the other pair, trying to communicate exactly what it was that he wanted. To his surprise, the index fingers of both his hands felt damp. With a start, he realized what he’d done. He pulled away, looking in horror at Tenzo’s tearstained cheeks. Oh, god. He was wrong. He was so wrong. His stomach fell, and with shaking hands, he released his kouhai’s face. There was nothing he could do or say to fix this. His mouth was dry. There were a thousand things he needed to say, a hundred different ways to apologize, but none of them were clear in his mind or on his tongue.

The final blow came when Tenzo opened his eyes, brown hidden underneath a sheen that reflected the light of the room. When he blinked, tears stained his lashes. Unable to stand the sight, Kakashi turned away with every intention of packing his belongings and setting out for the village. A firm grip curled around his wrist and pulled him back. He gasped when he collided against Tenzo, who wasted no time in capturing his lips once more.

Kakashi tried to pull away, unable to process what was happening, but strong arms – damn, he’d gotten strong – held him in place as hands caressed his back, moving with confidence and abandon. The possessive growl that reverberated against his chest made him weak in the knees. What small grasp he had of the situation was rapidly slipping through his fingers. His mind went blank when he was forced against the wall.

Tenzo – sweet, timid Tenzo – drug nearly nonexistent fingernails up his thigh, rising and falling with his tensed muscles. Kakashi was unable to stop the moan that slipped from his mouth into Tenzo’s, who bit down on his lower lip, desperate to hear the sound a second time. The pair broke apart long enough for Kakashi to clumsily pull Tenzo’s shirt over his head. While he was distracted, Tenzo nipped at the base of his jaw, pleased with the way his senpai faltered. Kakashi brushed his fingertips across the muscular torso before him, but his hands were forcefully removed and his body forced further against the wall. Pinned as he was, his heart threatened to beat out of his chest when Tenzo rested his forehead against his own.

“My turn.”

Kakashi’s entire body shuddered, and the smirk he was given in return would have been an image to capture with his sharingan, if he could think clearly enough to remember to use it. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth when fingers slipped beneath his waistband, his hands searching for something, anything against the wall he could cling to as those fingertips ran over his hips and thighs, bringing the fabric with them. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand wrap around his base, and his hips bucked unsteadily with the movement. Tenzo was on his knees, taking time to drag his lips and tongue at the juncture of his thighs, at the bottom of his abdomen, everywhere but where he was frantic to receive attention.

“Come on,” he hissed, thrusting forward again. With his free hand, Tenzo grabbed his hip roughly and held him in place, his fingers leaving indentations in pale skin. In retribution, his ministrations slowed painfully. Even as he pulled at the short, brown hair on his partner’s head, Tenzo refused to give him what he wanted. Damn it, normally, he could take what he wanted when he wanted it. In that moment, he realized in frustration and anger that, each time, Tenzo remained passive intentionally. As hard as he fought him now, Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to do half of what he got away with if Tenzo hadn’t wanted him to.

Full of righteous indignation, Kakashi’s harsh words died in his throat, giving way to the most base sound of pleasure when Tenzo let him into his mouth. The hand that held his hips was relentless, even as he used his hold on Tenzo’s hair to do the work for him. Lips and tongue and hand worked together tantalizingly, leaving him weak in the knees. The hand on his hip moved back to grab his ass and help support him. He did his best to keep his eyes open, trying to memorize every sensation. A low groan sounded in his chest when the sensations stopped abruptly, morphing into a whine at the neglect.

Tenzo got to his feet and let his lips ghost the edge of Kakashi’s ear. He repeated his words from earlier in the day, voicing them much more roughly than before. “Bed. Now.” His words were punctuated when he took Kakashi’s chin between his fingers and kissed him deeply.

When he pulled away, he did not, to Kakashi’s disappointment, follow him to the other side of the room. As he made himself comfortable on the mattress, he studied Tenzo’s half-naked form as he held the red summoning scroll, studying each of the symbols as he searched. As his head cleared, Kakashi spoke, “Last one in the sequence.”

Tenzo glanced back over his shoulder in suspicion before finding the appropriate circle and forming a hand sign. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised. They never packed enough supplies to go back that far into the scroll. There was no telling how long ago the sneaky bastard had hidden away the condoms and lube that sat before him on the desk. Well, that wasn’t important. It was far more convenient than the oil Tenzo was searching for.

He took he items in hand and crossed the room, setting them at the foot of the bed before climbing on. His lips met Kakashi’s, and he pulled him down onto the mattress beside him. Tenzo didn’t resist when Kakashi’s fingers tugged at the button on the front of his pants. After a few frustrating seconds, he succeeded in his effort, and Tenzo kicked them off when Kakashi couldn’t push them down any further. He sat back on his knees as he reached down to the foot of the bed. “Top or bottom?” he asked, assuming that Kakashi had a preference.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Kakashi growled as he moved to sit up straight. Tenzo’s hand met his chest and forced him back down, at which he writhed, trying to free himself.

“I thought you didn’t care.” Tenzo could taste each word he spoke, foreign in his mind. There was something inside of him that wanted payback for all the torture Kakashi had put him through. He needed to show him that he wasn’t his soft kouhai anymore. He wanted, he _deserved_ so much more than that.

He looked on dangerously as he caressed lubricant over his free hand, cautiously inserting his index finger at a slow pace. Kakashi’s jaw clenched, releasing just moments later as his back arched into the motion. Gently at first, he began to make small movements, adding to the sensation with a second finger, stroking him _just so_. When Kakashi let out a low moan, Tenzo moved his hand from his chest, satisfied that he wouldn’t fight back.

A third finger joined the others, and they started to move together, making sure that he was more than ready. Unable to reach or touch Tenzo from where he lay, Kakashi wrapped his hand around himself, a movement which earned him a playful, although mildly serious, slap. “Not yet,” Tenzo cautioned, taking his hand away.

Kakashi looked down at him and snarled, “Then hurry the fuck up.”

With his free hand and his teeth, Tenzo tore the wrapper open. The package was thrown to the side without any attention to its destination. Kakashi hissed in displeasure when Tenzo removed his fingers, and Tenzo resisted the urge to scold his impatience. He applied a generous amount of lubricant to the outside of the condom before lowering himself down onto his forearms, close enough that Kakashi could finally wrap his arms around him. Slowly at first, Tenzo allowed himself to slip inside; he kept his breathing even and focused as he took his time, pushing deeper. To his pleasure, Kakashi crashed his hips up against his own. Tenzo buried his face in his shoulder as he cried out, determined to keep the pace that had been set.

Kakashi’s hands knotted in the sheets, his body jerking as he hunted down his pleasure. Tenzo nipped at the skin below his collarbone, teasing and worrying it until it turned a satisfying shade. This close, he could hear every breath and moan he pulled from his partner. When Kakashi fell quiet, Tenzo shifted his weight back, pulling Kakashi’s hips with him. A hand on his lower back supported him as he wrapped his hand around him, caressing and tugging in time with his thrusts. Kakashi’s serene, reactionless face was red with effort and arousal, and Tenzo took a moment to revel in the sight. He’d broken Kakashi in a way he’d never seen, cracked down to a level of himself that he’d kept hidden away. It was mesmerizing.

When Kakashi tightened around him, Tenzo lost what little control he had. His spasms sent Kakashi over the edge, and he bit down on his forearm to keep from informing the entire inn about what had just transpired. Tenzo clung to his hips, head hanging down, almost afraid to move. When he did, it was to collapse beside him on the bed. Kakashi watched his kouhai stick a finger in his ear. With a grimace, Tenzo admitted, “I can’t hear out this one.”

Kakashi laughed at the absurdity of it all, a beautiful picture in his nakedness and joy. God, Tenzo wished he were an artist. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at the face he so rarely got to see in its entirety. Kakashi’s eyes met his, and he spoke a single word. “You.”

“Me what?”

“Earlier. You oh-so-rudely demanded to know ‘what I fucking want.’”

Tenzo looked down at him blankly. He did his best to sound sarcastic, but the words came out as a chuckle, instead. “Yeah, I think I figured that out.”

Kakashi reached up and pulled him back down, bringing Tenzo’s head to his chest. “Good. Because I really thought I was being obvious.”

 


End file.
